Sun and Moon: A Night Shift Omake
by Bree R
Summary: Not every day can be an exciting day fighting demons, monsters, or random martial artists for one Ranma Saotome. Some days you just have to kick back, relax, and have a nice lazy day. And also go on adventures to different dimensions. But really, in regards to how well a Senshi's off-days usually go, it is a nice fun day. A non-canon, crack, side-story for Lawra's Night Shift.


_Sun and Moon: A Night Shift Omake_

By Bree R.

Thanks to** Lawra/LawOhki** for letting me play in her sandbox for an Omake. Though considering length this is probably more of a very non-canonical side story.

Please note: This is NOT to be taken seriously. Nor is it canon for Night Shift. Probably.

* * *

Ranma let out a huge yawn as she sat back in the sofa in Usagi and Mamoru's apartment idly adjusting the bright red form-fitting top which had scrunched up along her side. Barely keeping in a bored sigh as she watched the romantic lead in the film they were watching against all odds locate her former lover who had been separated thanks to some war through a heartfelt blog entry. Silently groaning at the inanity she softly slammed her head back into the couch idly brushing back some loose bangs bangs.

Feeling a hand on her white capri clad knee Ranma almost jumped before realizing it was only Usagi reaching over, "If you really don't want to watch this we can put something else on." Usagi said. "But isn't it just so romantic. Star crossed lovers. Reconnected against all odds. We can change it if you want to watch something else. Maybe an ani..."

"No changing it! You lost our challenge fair and square Auntie." Usa proclaimed imperiously.

"She's right. I did." Ranma admitted with a smile. "I shouldn't have bet I could eat more ice cream sundaes then you and Chibi-Usa." Ranma said to Usagi trying to act as if she was interested in the movie turning her attention back to the TV. It had been a nice day of idly shopping and relaxing with her future liege and her daughter. The ice cream eating contest had been a fun end to the day regardless of how badly she had been beaten. And training for the inevitable rematch would be very pleasant indeed she thought happily.

"You should have known better Auntie Ranma!" Usa boasted. "We have servants in the future who make ice cream all day, every day. And even then they can barely keep up."

"Servants whose only job it is to make me ice cream?" Usagi chorused before becoming dazed and lost in a fantasy of gluttony.

"Really?" Ranma asked the pink haired time traveler with a stern expression, eyebrow raised to which Usa only gulped softly. "Lying little rabbits get their ears pulled." Ranma teased reaching over and lightly pulling on Usa's braids.

"Stop it! No, I'm not a rabbit! No fair!" Usa yelped squirming in her seat.

"Oh?" Ranma asked looking mockingly contemplative. "You sure? You do look like a little chunky bunny, but maybe I'm wrong. Are you a little Princess then?" This only resulted in Usa's rapid grateful nod when Ranma stopped pulling at her hair. "Well that's even worse little Princesses shouldn't lie. Your grandmother would not be pleased. " Ranma lectured affecting a stern tone reaching over and beginning to tickle Usa's stomach.

"No fair!" Usa exclaimed trying more and more desperately to shift away from Ranma's probing fingers. "Stop it!" Usa stammered through giggles. "I'm doing my duty as future Princess and making the future a better place Aunt Eury!" She exclaimed hoping to distract Ranma from tormenting her by dredging up old memories.

"Eury is it?!" Ranma sputtured slightly miffed standing up irritatedly Usa's eyes widening in fear. Reaching forward she flexed her hands and began to engage Usa in a full on tickle attack to which Usagi snapping out of her fantasy on the other side of the couch belatedly joined in on. Causing the small pink haired Princess to began to laugh uproariously while futilely kicking the air trying to escape from her tormentors.

"Ugh…" Usagi murmured suddenly looking sick and standing up ending her harassment of her future offspring. "I've got to go use the bathroom again." She said walking off leaving Ranma and Usa sitting on the couch watching her go.

"Amateur!" Ranma and Usa both replied in unison before being lost in a fit of giggles as the two collapsed back onto the couch.

It wasn't till a minute or two later that both Princess's turned their attention back to the television and the heroine now imagining that the plane she was flying in was a winged pegasus taking her to her fated reunion.

"So ugly." Usa complained rolling her eyes at the TV. "Helios was so much more majestic than that and compared to..."

"Huh? That some character from another movie?" Ranma asked bewildered.

"Helios?" Usagi inquired walking into the room again. "Is he back again? I thought he was in the future with well...you." Usagi questioned stepping back into the room her coloring having returned to a less ill pallor.

"No." Usa said a little glumly knowing that it'd be years and years before she would see her friend again. "It was just this silly movie and the Pegasus reminded me of him."

"Oh." Usagi said before looking over at the Pegasus and then back over at Ranma before a smile crossed her face. "Oooh! Auntie Euryphaessa! Do you remember that one birthday present you gave me?" Usagi requested suddenly very excited.

"Birthday present?" Ranma replied trying to recall memories of gifts that Euryphaessa gave to Princess Serenity while she was growing up. "Do you really want to talk about the one I gave you when you first turned sixteen in front of your impressionable daughter?" Ranma taunted which caused Usa to suddenly become very interested in where this conversation was going.

"Not that birthday my seventh birthday!" Usagi exclaimed rapidly sidestepping that particular pitfall.

Ranma looked contemplative for a minute before nodding her head. "Oh yeah. The pocket dimension one right?" Ranma asked Usagi to which she only nodded excitedly. Sparing a glance to Chibi-Usa she noticed that she too looked rather excited. "So I guess you know where I left it then?" Ranma inquired to the time displaced little girl.

"It's in Castle Theia. In your old workshop." The little girl answered almost bouncing now. "Ooh I've always heard the stories but I've never actually met them before. I wonder what they're like!" Seeing the little girl so excited Ranma simply shrugged as Usagi pulled out the Ginzuishou and Ranma summoned her own compact.

* * *

The three Sailor Senshi arrived in the wide receiving hall of Castle Theia. Overhead was a massive mural depicting each of the colonized planets of the Silver Millenium with the Sun and Earth's Moon stylized hanging over them waves of magic flowing out from the two objects. Groaning at the grandiose mural and other paintings and sculptures depicting her, Theia began to quickly lead her two guests out of diplomatic receiving section of her castle and into the immaculate private living quarters before taking a turn to the storage rooms. There the sudden opulence of the palace gave way to a collection of random knickknacks, souvenirs, suits of armor, and other miscellaneous objects. While there was a small narrow pathway clear of artifacts through the center of the large room, for the most part the rooms they began to walk through looked like a disaster area.

"I didn't know that the fighting with Metallia's forces had gotten in here." Usagi surmised reminded of the fall briefly by the chaos of her surroundings.

"I didn't think anyone but the Senshi and those they invited could even-." Usa began only for Ranma to cover her mouth with a gloved hand causing Usa to finish her statement into it as Usagi remained oblivious staring at a lightning sword that had served the twelfth Prince of Jupiter if Ranma remembered correctly.

"Yes." Ranma chortled. "I'm sure that's what happened. I'll have to tell the Guardian that this is simply unacceptable!" She announced favoring Usa with a look which only caused the little Senshi to roll her eyes before she shrugged and nodded her head.

Sighing in relief that her explicit instructions to her personal AI that these rooms be left alone till she could properly catalogue all the items contained therein, Theia led them further into the castle through dozens of rooms just like the last each with open doors through which hundreds more rooms in similar states could be glimpsed, before they reached the door to her workroom. A painted sign in Lunarian stated, 'Do Not Enter. Senshi at Work.'

Standing in front of it Theia was about to open it before retracting her hand. "Um it's kind of dangerous in there. All sorts of spell experiments and stuff from thousands of years ago. Never quite know what could go wrong. Could you just tell me where it is Usa-chan?" She asked nervously Usagi oblivious to the set of lies she was spinning.

"Top drawer, red cabinet. Auntie." Usa replied sweetly with a look that said that Theia would be paying her back later for keeping quiet about her hoarding impulses in her storage rooms.

"Right." Theia said quickly opening then darting inside the door. "I'll be right back!" She assured closing it after her. Some loud crashes and breaking glass was heard along with some cursing but only a few minutes later Theia re-emerged. Her gloves had some dirt on them, and one of her boots had a some small specks of pulverized glass on them, but she smiled happily as she handed over the very plain looking purple sphere over to Usagi whose smiled suddenly stretched from ear to ear.

"How did this work again?" Sailor Moon questioned Theia.

"Well I think it worked based upon a inversion of the spell matrix using a carri-"

"You just sort of will yourself inside." Usa said cutting off what would likely have been one of her Aunts long-winded magical theory lectures. After a brief flash Chibi-Moon was gone, followed by Sailor Moon, and then a slightly exasperated Sailor Theia. The purple orb stayed behind floating in place at the same height Sailor Theia had been holding it.

* * *

Breathing in after the teleport, the slightly musty scent of Theia's castle and it's magically retreated and freshened air was suddenly gone. Instead Ranma smelt innumerable plants, and the sound of forest life erupted pleasantly in her ears. Lifting her head she smiled that the sun she had created ages ago was still shining. Quite a feat for a purely magically constructed star burning at an impossibly small size and color. 'Can I cook or what?' She thought proudly to herself.

"Oh no!" Usagi exclaimed drawing Theia's attention back from her thoughts about a job well done. Realizing what she was looking at she too was shocked to see the ruined castle.

"Wow. This must be really far back. You haven't even changed the nexus point yet." Usa teased sticking her head out from around the bend of the ruins. Seeing that the two teens were still a bit lost for her words at the destruction around her. "It's been millennia since you last visited. Stuff happened." She explained.

"Where are our old friends then?" Usagi asked frightened for the fate of her friends while Theia only nodded concern evident on her features as well.

"All we have to is follow that path." Usa reassured pointing to a seldom ventured but still recognizable path through the forest. "Then we catch the train in town. But on the way you totally have to buy me a cupcake alright?" Usa asked reverently.

An hour later they came to the edge of the forest and saw a quaint rural village off in the distance. Sailor Moon and Theia both looked rather hesitant to just walk into the village but Chibi-Moon seemed to know the exact path to follow. So the two shrugged and followed right after her. Making their way into town they heard the residents gasp in shock and doors slam closed. Usa seemed oblivious and her smile only grew as she came closer to her destination, a large building near the center of town that looked quite similar to a gingerbread house. Chibi-Moon opened the door and entered what Sailor Moon and Sailor Theia quickly realized was a bakery.

"I'll have a Element of Laughter Pinkie Memorial Cupcake Special please!" The pink haired girl excitedly demanded to the extremely frightened proprietor of the confectionary. Her request was met only with the owner suddenly galloping into the back. Screaming for his wife to take the foals and get out. "Well their service is certainly worse in the past." Usa said plopping down onto an ill fitting stool at a nearby table.

"Um...I think it would probably be best for us to leave." Sailor Moon reasoned looking around nervously. "They don't seem to remember us."

"Yeah this might have been a bit of a mistake…" Sailor Theia began only for the door of the shop to open with a slam and six ponies to come trotting in.

"I told you! Monsters came out of the Everfree and they want to destroy Sugarcube Corner! We have to stop them! Think of the cupcakes Twilight! The burnt cakes! The crumbled muffins! The stale pound cake! The horror! The horror!" The high spirited pink one proclaimed obviously frightened.

The winged and horned purple one gave her a patronizing look. "Pinkie calm down!" Stepping forward she smiled in what she hoped was a disarming fashion, "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Can you understand me? What are you? What are you doing in Ponyville?"

Sailor Theia blinked for a second at a loss on how to respond. The passionate curiosity in the eyes of the Alicorn in front of her reminding her slightly of Akane right after she had discovered her double life. "Err...I'm Sailor Theia. This is Sailors Moon, and Chibi Moon."

"Oh my gosh! You're Twilight Sparkle!" The suddenly energized pink haired Senshi behind her suddenly piped up.

"You've heard of me?" The Alicorn asked nervously.

"Of course! I just didn't recognize you because your horn is so short and you're still so small." Usa quipped causing Twilight to wince.

"I'm not short. I'm just not a fully grown mare yet. And it isn't the size of the horn that counts." Twilight responded defensively while Sailor Moon and Sailor Theia gave Chibi-Moon a perturbed look for her rudeness.

Oblivious Usa only looked at each of Twilight's companions obviously getting more and more excited. "Then that must mean that…" The little Senshi said eyes widening. "You're Rainbow Dash right?!" She reverently questioned eyes alighting on the Rainbow hued Pegasus that had been stepping forward to intercede if things got violent.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" The rainbow maned pegasus quipped cockily.

"OH MY GOSH!" The pink haired Senshi shouted rushing forward. "Is it true that you can do a Sonic Rainboom? Did you really set a five century long course record at the Wonderbolt training grounds?" She began a refrain as Rainbow Dash looked on totally askance before suddenly sprouting a smile and proudly began to list her accomplishments for an obvious admirer. Meeting an alien species was no reason to not properly brag to a fan.

"I'm very sorry about her. She can be pretty high spirited." Moon said stepping forward.

"That's-yes. Well that's alright." The nervous Alicorn in front of her responded. "This kind of isn't how any of the books said first contact with an alien species should go...I'll have to totally revise the recommendations and list of criteria. I wish Spike had come so I could write a proper checklist.. " Twilight intoned trailing off in thought looking like she wanted to run off and begin taking notes immediately.

"You don't have to worry about that." Sailor Theia explained stepping forward. "We're not technically aliens."

The pink maned and yellow colored Pegasus suddenly gasped at that, "Oh really? Where in Equestria do you live then?" Fluttershy began suddenly looking over Sailor Theia quite closely. When the pegasus pulled out a measuring tape and began to measure her height and the length of her arms and rapidly write the results down in a notebook Theia laughed nervously and began to rub the back of her neck.

"And where did you get those clothes? The quality of the stitching. And the fabric? So exotic! They're very fetching. Though a few more gemstones could only enhance the look." Rarity proposed evaluating their uniforms with a professional eye.

"Really? What kind of gems were you thinking of?" Usagi replied interested in the thought of better accessorizing her uniform.

"Right...Gemstones. Anyway we were kind of looking for two Alicorns. You wouldn't happen to know a Celestia or Luna would you?" Theia interjected trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"Of course we do. They're in Canterlot. I could just send a letter for them if you really want to meet them." Twilight said stuttering a bit. "Oh no! I should have sent a letter to them already. This is a historic encounter!" She whinnied again hyperventilating.

"Why do ya'll want to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna anyway? How do ya even know their names?" Applejack asked a note of suspicion entering her voice, while Twilight's growing panic was ignored by the other five ponies present.

"Erm…" Theia began not really sure how to respond, "Would you believe that I created this universe, planet, sun, moon, and then created Tia and Lulu to shepherd them?" She finished proudly all six ponies and two senshi now giving her their full attention.

Audibly gasping the Pink Earth Pony in the back suddenly broke into the conversation, "Then that means you're Princess Celestia and Luna's Mother?!"

"I guess you could look at it like that." Sailor Theia said a scarlet blush spreading across her face.

"That's the best news ever!" Pinkie exclaimed hopping up and down in the air over and over. "It means I've got the biggest homecoming Slash reunion Slash first contact Slash foreign diplomatic party EVER to get ready for! I'm totally going to need to make a new cannon!" With that Pinkie dashed off smoke hanging in the air behind her. Watching after the pink party pony all those present broke into an awkward silence.

The quiet was only broken moments later by a mint green unicorn jumping horn first through a nearby window. "HUMANS! THEY EXIST! I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! AND EVERYPONY CALLED ME CRAZY!" The mint green unicorn with a lyre cutie mark on her flank screamed in triumph staring at the three humans in front of her from her position on the floor just below the broken window.

**_The End_**...Before it gets sillier.

* * *

See Theia is TOTALLY the mother of the Sun, Moon, and Dawn. Just not the ones you first thought of. If you didn't get the joke two points. First: PONIES! Second: Read some of the mythology on Theia.

Thanks to Lawra for editing assistance on this and again for letting me play in her sandbox. Also thanks to Fukufics members ckosacranoid and Spica75 for their comments.

_Please leave a review on your way out_! **And be sure to check out Lawra's Night Shift if you haven't already!**


End file.
